on n'échappe pas à son destin
by MisticElfe
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire du fils de Sesshoumaru, semée d'embuches il vit la vie difficile des hanyos mais pourtant une chose n'est pas si normale.. il vit dans tokyo, probablement dans les mêmes temps que Kagome a vécu en tant que collégienne.. quoi que...
1. L'enfant du malheur

Hey, allo vous, sa vas? eh oui, mistic elfe est de retour avec une nouvelle fic sur inu.. bah pas vraiment, en fait, c'est que a suite de "la seule vérité" don j'ai toujours pas trouvé l'inspiration pour mettre au point le dernier chapitre... ou dumoin le "prochain" chapitre, mais bon, voila, voici.. une "suite" qui n'est pas en lien direct avec mon autre histoire mais la je sens que je ferais mieu de mla fermée sinon je vais plus vous mélanger, alors, bah, voila, lisez et dites moi ske vous en pensez.

p.s. il n'y a que nihten qui m'appartien

* * *

On n'échappe pas a son destin  
chapitre 1: l'enfant du malheur 

Tout est noir, un noir sans pitié, un noir du a l'absence totale de lumière.  
Je me suis endormi, ce soir, comme tous les soirs. Mon esprit encore tourmenter par tout ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui. Je vois rejouer devant me yeux les évènements de la journée, toutes les insultes, tout ce que les gens ont dit dans mon dos en croyant que je ne les entendais pas. Bien sur, c'est faut, tout aussi faut que les rumeurs qu'ils propagent sur mon compte. On me traite de sorciers, d'enfant de riche, de fils de pute.  
Je suis endormi ce soir, enfermé dans cette pièce qui ne démontre que ces moments de ma vie. J'ai envi de pleurer, de tout massacrer, de m'enfuir.. Je finis par me dire que je devrais me tuer.  
Tandis que dans ma tête des images de ma vie, de ceux qui se disent mes parents, des gens qui me battent, de mes amis… des gens qui restent là à me regarder me faire battre sans bouger d'un poil, sans même leur dire d'arrêter.  
J'enrage.  
Les murs de la chambre qui m'accueillent se teintent de rouge écarlate et je perds toutes notions.  
Je sais, demain, une autre personne sera retrouver morte dans son lit, baignant dans son sang, la porte verrouillée à double tour. Personne n'aura vu qui que se soit entré, ni entendu qui que se soit crié.  
Les policiers n'auront aucun coupable et les scientifiques aucunes explication.  
Je me réveille. Il est 5heure du matin, le soleil viens de se lever. Je vois ses quelques rayons apparaître à cette fenêtre qui prend place sur la moitié d'un des murs de ma chambre.  
La blancheur immaculée de la salle m'apparaît avec encor plus de clarté à cette heure matinale.  
Couché sur le dos, maintenu dans cette position inconfortable par de solides attaches de métal, je vire la tête vers la gauche tentant d'apercevoir toujours plus de cette lumière.  
Je regarde ces murs couverts de miroirs qui reflètent l'image d'un inconnu. Cet inconnu c'est moi, les cheveux plus blanc que blond, les yeux plus bleus que l'eau des profondeurs des océans, plus bleu et plus glacé.  
Je suis trop grand et trop mince, la peau aussi blanche que la neige. Des marques bleues arborent mes joues, mes poignets, mes chevilles et mes hanches. Il y a sa, et ses affreuses oreilles d'elfes.  
Et mes ongles, mes ongles sont aussi dur et aussi résistant que le métal des voitures par-balles qu'ils utilisent pour me garder prisonniers les jours de pleines lunes, eux, ceux qui se disent mes parents mais qui ne le serons d'aucune autre manière que par leur certificat d'adoption.  
Un rectangle de lumière se découpe sur le mur ou j'observe mon reflet avec dégoût et m'éblouit un court instant.  
Les odeurs de la ville, de l'essence et de l'alcool m'assaillissent par vagues étouffantes tandis que la porte est gardée ouverte.  
Je reconnais entre autre le parfum de ma mère adoptive qui s'approche de moi pour détacher mes menottes.  
Aucun mot ne sort de mes lèvres tandis qu'elle retire la chaîne de son coup pour en déloger la clef qui me livre au cauchemar de la vie à chaque jour.  
J'attends, mes pieds sont libérés, mes mains puis mon coup, de ces bracelets de métaux qui me gardent enchaîné à mon lit. Je n'ai pas envi de me lever.  
La dame est sortie en laissant une pile de vêtement propre devant la porte.  
Un bac d'eau repose plus loin, une débarbouillette accrochée à son bord.  
Le lit est le seul mobilier de ma chambre.  
Je sors de mes draps, résolu à passer au moins une journée de plus sur la terre, mais quand je tente de me tenir debout mes jambes se délogent sous mon poids.  
Ils m'ont encor drogué, et une dose suffisamment forte pour assommer un tigre en colère à été injecté dans mon sang.  
C'est rendu presque normal. Pour eux il n'y a aucune différence, tant qu'ils peuvent me garder sous control et en vie, ce n'est pas eu qui doivent subir les contre-coups de cette drogue..  
Je rampe jusqu'a la bassine d'eau pour laver le sang et la sueur qui colle à mon corps. Mes mains tremblent, bien sur, la toxine fait encor son effet mais je n'ai pas le choix, personne ne viendra m'aider.  
J'attends un peu suite à cet effort, puis me rend à ces vêtements, mon uniforme, tout près, tout propre, tout bien plié, qui attend près de ma porte.  
Je les enfile ces vêtements, comme à chaque jour au petit matin. Puis, j'attends accoter au mur près de la porte, que mon petit déjeuner me soit enfin apporté, si toutefois, aujourd'hui, ils se décident à venir glisser mon assiette par la trappe.  
Ma tête me fait mal, mon corps est lourd, mes pensées difficilement cohérentes, la drogue se dissipe à peine.  
Mon plateau apparaît enfin, deux tranches de pain vieilles de plusieurs semaines et un verre de jus d'orange totalement artificiel.  
Je réussis l'exploit de ne pas échapper une seule graine sur mon uniforme.  
Je mange, oui, même si le repas est de mauvais goût, et même s'il risque de me rendre malade et d'être pleins de médicaments destinés à me calmer, peut-être que mon prochain repas ne sera que dans une semaine, qui sait, alors j'en profite.  
J'ai finit, il est 7heure, et la porte de ma cellule vient d'être débarrée. J'ai enfin le droit de sortir voir le soleil.  
Il me reste une heure avant le début des cours, le début des coups de points répété et des moqueries habituelles.  
Je parcours le corridor gris de cet étage et me rends à mon ascenseur privé. Mes parents ne veulent pas que j'effraie les habitants de la tour alors je dois prendre des chemins plus longs, plus ennuyant, pour me rendre à mon école.  
L'ascenseur s'arrête enfin au rez-de-chaussée. J'ai encor plus mal au cœur qu'a mon réveil.  
Le garde en fonction s'est encor endormi en regardant les caméras. Une pile de canette de bière lui tien compagnie.  
Seule les portes doubles de verre blindé me sépare encore de la vie et du massacre quotidien.  
Je respire un bon coup avant de les franchir. Les bruits des automobiles, des klaxons et des bruits de la ville citadine m'assomment. Les odeurs sont encore plus forte ici, à l'extérieure, où la pollution de Tokyo se fait sentir par toute sa population.  
Certains groupe d'écoliers se promène, insouciants, en parlant des derniers ragots et de derniers vêtements à la mode, d'autres, plus solitaires, attendent la lumière verte pour traverser la rue.  
Moi, je marche, je prends mon temps, je ne suis pas pressé d'arrivé à l'école mais je n'ai pas le choix, peut-être y trouverais-je un jour une clef à mon identité.  
Je contourne les rues achalandées, bondées d'humains, de sons et d'odeurs.  
Passant par les petites ruelles les gens me regardent bizarrement, un regard remplis de haine, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose que j'aie intérêt à apprendre avant qu'ils ne se jettent sur moi.  
J'évite leurs regards, ce même regard qu'on tous ceux que je croise, et tente d'ignorer les propos qu'ils ont dans mon dos.  
°°°°°- Regardez, c'est le bâtard.  
°°°°°- Tout est de sa faute!  
°°°°°- C'est l'enfant du malheur j'te dis. C'est lui s'lui du temps.  
°°°°°- Y'va pas encor nous gâcher notre vie s'lui la, j't'le jure.  
Des paroles étranges, sans aucun sens, lancé en l'air.  
Je les entendais tous. Je les haïssais tous. Je n'avais rien fait.  
Je passai devant une petite boulangerie cachée entre deux immenses constructions, deux tours d'habitation comme celle que j'habite.  
Les clients se turent en me voyant pour recommencer leur bavardage de plus belle, j'en ai assez.  
Je continu tout de même mon chemin, attendant la lumière verte pour continuer mon chemin.  
L'école, elle est la, bâtiment de ma désolation.  
Je passai les grilles, passai les regards accusateurs des élèves et des professeurs et me dirigeai vers ma classe.  
Aucun livre, aucun crayon. Je n'ai pas le moindre matériel, tout m'a été volé au début de l'année quand j'ai été transféré ici.  
Je suis le premier assis. C'est le seul moyen d'éviter les coups inutiles, les bagarres.  
Les autres rentrent peu à peu, la classe se remplis, la cloche sonne.  
Le professeur d'histoire apparaît enfin. C'est celui qui me méprise le plus, du moins celui qui le montre le plus.  
Il prend les présences, Aïka est absente. Si elle ne revient pas en classe d'ici une semaine, elle sera déclarée morte à la radio de l'école.  
Déjà la moitié de la classe est manquante, notre nombre est réduit à 20.  
L'appel enfin finit, la radio prend la relève en annonçant la prochaine compétition de kendo dans laquelle notre école enverra certains de ses élèves.  
Je n'ai pas le droit d'y participer, mes parents adoptifs ne me le permettent pas, ils disent que je pourrais blesser quelqu'un.  
Les messages finissent par l'annonce de la mort de Ene, une brute épaisse. Il a été retrouvé mort ce matin, dans son lit, totalement défiguré, le manche d'un couteau de cuisine sortant à peine de son abdomen.  
Tout le monde s'est retourné vers moi à ce message.  
C'est à ce moment que M. Hiratsuka à décider d'intervenir.  
°°°°°- Reprenons notre leçon ou nous l'avions terminé, voulez-vous bien. Nihten, qu'avons-nous vus au dernier cour.  
°°°°°- La quête du Shikon, ses pouvoirs, et la légende d'Inu-Yasha.  
°°°°°- Bien, comme vous l'avez appris, si vous avez écouté hier, ce « Inu-Yasha » se battait constamment contre son frère, Sesshoumaru, pour la garde de Tetsusaiga, l'épée légendaire qui pouvais, selon certain, tué 1000 démon en une seule attaque. Ouvrez votre manuel sur les légendes du sengoku jedai à la page 107. Vous voyez la une image représentant les deux frères se confrontant pour la possession de l'épée forgée par leur père dont le visage est représenté en haut de l'image, créé par les nuages.  
Un élève se mit à rire en criant : « Regardez, dans le front de Sesshoumaru, ya la même marque que sur celui de Nihten. Ya même des marques sur les poignets, ah et OH les mêmes cheveux! »  
Et bien sur, tout les autres se mirent de la partie pour rire de moi.  
°°°°°- Ça suffit. Si vous voulez passer votre année vous devriez cesser de rire et commencer à étudier votre mythologie.  
°°°°°- Oui Monsieur !  
Dire que ce n'est que le début de la journée.  
Bien sur j'ai envi de tout massacré. Tous les élèves qui sont présents, le professeur, le directeur si je le pouvais.  
Le cour a continué, aussi endormant qu'a l'habitude, tandis que je regardais à l'extérieur par la baie vitrée de notre classe.  
J'écoute à peine le professeur et encore moins le bavardage incessant des étudiants. J'attends que la cloche sonne.  
Le cour d'histoire est finit et relâche ses prisonniers pour quelques minutes de repos.  
Je sors, enfin, et monte les escaliers pour aller me réfugier en haut, sur le toit.  
La tête appuyée sur le grillage, une main dans les cheveux, j'observe l'entraînement de certains ados pratiquants différents art-martiaux.  
Le ciel est aussi noir que les corbeaux, aussi noir que mon humeur, mais je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il pleuvra ce soir, ça se sent.  
Je me mets à penser à Ai, Aïka, orpheline elle aussi.  
La majorité des étudiants ont peur d'elle. Moi je la trouve simplement étrange quoi que je l'aime bien.  
Elle n'est pas grande, pas petite, a assez de caractère pour deux, et plutôt jolie.  
Il faut dire qu'elle le cache trop. Elle attache ses cheveux en demi-queue laissant quelques mèches devant pour cacher son visage. Le reste descend dans son dos en vagues noires.  
Quand elle vient en classe, chose assez rare, elle reste dans l'ombre, dans un coin où le fluorescent est brisé. Dans ce cas là on ne voit plus que ses yeux rouges.  
Je me demande pourquoi aujourd'hui elle n'est pas venue, elle aurait pu me donner un coup de main.  
J'entends la cloche sonnée, un peut trop fort à mon goût, et je redescends à ma classe.  
Je suis le premier à être assis, encore une fois, et me tapis dans l'ombre, dans le coin de la classe.  
Je regarde la porte tandis que les autres arrivent, 1, 2, 3…Puis Tara arrive, souriant, avec ses amis plus stupides les un que les autres.  
Il me remarque.  
°°°°°- Hey! Regardez, l'p'tit prince est d'jà la.  
Tous ses amis commencent à rire comme des imbéciles, on dirait qu'ils viennent d'entendre la meilleure blague du siècle.  
Il s'approche vers moi d'un pas traînard pour plaquer ses mains à plat sur mon bureau.  
°°°°°- Où t'étais toi à la récré? On aurait bien aimé s'amuser un peut avec toi moi et mes potes.  
J'ai l'immense envie de rouler les yeux à son commentaire.  
°°°°°-J'étais loin de toi.  
°°°°°-Tss tss tss. C'est pas la réponse que je voulais entendre. Réessaye, tu peux trouver mieux, je suis sure.  
Je réprime l'envie grandissante que j'ai de le frapper et le regarde droit dans les yeux.  
°°°°°-Comme si j'allais prendre la peine de répondre à un salo comme toi.  
J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.  
Je le vis retirer un couteau de sa manche juste avant qu'il le plaque contre mon coup.  
Je regarde droit devant. Je n'ai aucune crainte.  
La lumière s'éteint soudainement, les élèves présents crient tandis que Tara presse la lame contre mon coup.  
Je l'entends respiré bruyamment…  
Puis, je ferme les yeux…  
Il y a eu un déplacement très subtil, très fin…  
Le silence s'impose…  
On entend le bruit sourd que font les os en se brisant puis celui d'un corps glissant par terre.  
La lumière s'allume de nouveau.  
Tara est étendu sur le plancher dans un coin de la classe, quelques bureaux ont été renversés dans sa chute. Il sert toujours dans sa main son couteau ensanglanté mais moi, à mon coup, il n'y a déjà plus trace de l'attaque.  
Ai m'adresse un signe de la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau.  
Du coin de l'œil je regarde le malheureux tenter de se relever tandis que la cloche sonne.  
Je le vois observer sa lame tachée de sang sans comprendre.  
Tant mieux, tant pis.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce premier chapitre.. ok, revenons a l'écriture a la québecoise pck la jme fou la trouille de parler aussi bien.  
.. euh. ok, bon, jma ferme encor.  
Le plus grand chapitre que j'ai posté jusqua date sur ff.. 6 pages, wouhou, c'est un recor.  
dites-moi.. euh. reviewez moi? sa se dit sa pette? tk, je sais pas. parce que si vous trouvez que c'est nul, eh bien je vois pas pourquoi je continuerais.  
Ah.. ptit défi, tentez de trouvez de quel anime.. ou "chose"(manga, anime, livre...) donc je me suis imspirée.  
vous voyez la? ya le piton ki dit "cliquez sur moi!"(loll)  
j'attend vos commentaires. 


	2. Il faut courir pour s’en sortir

Alors voila, c'est moi, mais c'est un piti chapitre de rien dutout. juste pour vous faire voir ke, eh non, jvous ai pas oublier. C'est pas super, mais c'est ce ke c alors j'EspÈre ke vous aimerez.

p.s. il; n'y a que Nihten qui m'appartienne

* * *

On n'échappe pas a son destin  
Chapitre 2 : Il faut courir pour s'en sortir. 

Tout est éclairé d'une étrange lueur noire. C'est à peine si l'on distingue quelques silhouettes courant au loin.  
J'entends un bruit rauque, une respiration haletante.  
Au loin, quelqu'un écarte des branches sur son passage.  
Une femme se fait poursuivre.  
Soudain, les cris d'un nouveau-né percent la nuit. Il pleur.  
La femme le rapproche de son corps.  
L'enfant, emmailloté dans des étoffes de soie, pleur plus fort, sentant la détresse de sa mère.  
La femme jette un regard par-dessus son épaule.  
Son poursuivant l'a presque rattrapé.  
Elle trébuche, s'écorchant les genoux sur les ronces, mais protège son chérubin avant tout.  
Elle se remet debout sans attendre, l'homme a déjà gagné trop de terrain.  
La femme court de plus belle.  
L'odeur de la peur se mélange à celui de la pluie et de cette forêt. Les bruits s'entremêlent. La vision reste floue.  
Des larmes coulent sur les joues de la femme tandis qu'elle murmure à son enfant à quel point elle l'aime.  
Elle trébuche de nouveau, son trésor lui échappe.  
Il tombe, tombe et tombe, sans jamais atteindre le fond.  
Il voit sa mère se faire rattraper par l'homme, au ralenti, comme au cinéma.  
Ce même homme qui porte une marque identique à la sienne.  
Sa mère supplie l'homme de la laissée en vie.  
L'odeur de la peur se rend jusqu'à son petit.  
Il recommence à pleurer.  
Les arbres disparaissent.  
Le petit homme atteint le fond.  
Il y a un toit au-dessus de lui.  
Dehors, il pleut.  
Le bruit de l'averse le berce doucement.  
Il finit par s'endormir, tout grelottant, dans ses draps de soies.

Je me réveille dans mon lit trempé de sueur. Les murs de ma chambre reflètent mon image encore et encore. Je ne vois plus que moi. J'en ai marre. Je veux tout briser.  
Dans mon esprit, les souvenirs s'effacent.  
La lumière éclaire peu à peu la salle.  
Un nouveau jour commence.

* * *

alors voila, c'est déja finit, dsl pour vous'

je me dépèche, j'ai un souper plus tard, VIVE NOËL, oh, et joyeu noël tout le monde.

Nahi: eh ben merci d'être toujouts la à lire mes histoires nahi, j'espère ke tu as appréciée. bien je me suis isnpirée d'inu, et un peu de naruto, duh, le regard'. tk, a la rpochaine.

Kakelle: hey, merci bcp, j'espère ke t'est pas trop décue.

bon alors c'est ca. oui, je c, jme répète. alors reviews tout le monde j'attend plus ke vos comentaires.


	3. Le début de la fin

Alors allo vous.

C'est moi, misticelfe

Je pense à ne plus poster mes chapitres dorénavant car, de toute manière, personne ne prend le temps de les lires, de les apprécier et que, si j'écris pour moi-même, se serais aussi bien de ne pas les écrire du tout car ça ne ferais aucune différence.  
J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre car il seras peut-être le dernier  
Je compte cesser de poster si je reçois moins de 5 reviews  
Je vous rappelle que cet histoire est la suite d'une ancienne fiction que j'ai écrite nommée « la seule vérité » et qu'il serais important pour votre compréhension d'aller la lire en premier

p.s. seuls quelques personnages m'appartienent.  
L'histoire de Nihten n'existe nulle part ailleurs et est totalement inventé pas moi, alors ne m'accusez pas de plagiat.

On n'échappe pas a son destin  
Chapitre 3 :Le début de la fin

Je suis à l'école, encore. Monsieur Hiratsuka me gronde, m'insulte, mais je l'ignore. Je regarde par la fenêtre des enfants qui rient, qui jouent, grimpent dans les arbres et rampent sur le sol poussiéreux.   
Comme il aurait été doux de naître ainsi. De n'être qu'un enfant comme les autres.  
Je me surprend à maudire mes parents de m'avoir donner la vie, de s'être rencontré.. et peut-être même d'avoir eu le bonheur de connaître l'amour.  
Tout passe si vite.. la vie passe si vite.  
Demain ces enfants qui courent dans les ruelles seront des adultes respectables, ayant travail, réputation, et argent.  
Ils oublieront vite le toucher du soleil et les éclats de rires.  
Je voudrais n'être jamais né.  
J'entend au loin des bruits de pas, l'écho de la voie du professeur.  
Je cligne des yeux et tente de reprendre contact avec ce qui m'entoure.  
Tara se cache derrière son livre, essayant de ne pas rire.  
Le professeur voit rouge.  
Je me tais et rabaisse ma tête. 

Plus qu'un an de calvaire. Plus qu'un an et après je pourrai partir vivre ma vie.  
Je dois rester après l'école même si je n'ai pas grand raison de rester. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas grand raison de partir non plus.

Tara s'esclaffe.  
Hiratsuka se retourne, rouge de colère plus que de honte.

Jeune impertinent, si cela vous amuse autant, vous aussi resterez après le cour.

Mais monsieur..

Pas de mais.

Tara à l'air moins fier de son coup maintenant.

Je sais qu'Aïka m'observe, terrée dans l'obscurité.

J'incline la tête légèrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi.

Je crois que l'enseignant à interpréter mon geste comme étant un signe de soumission car il à repris son cour comme si de rien n'étais.

Aïka ne me fixe plus. Elle est trop occupée à effrayer Tara de son regard meurtrier.

Le cour se poursuit sans autre incident du genre. J'observe toujours par la fenêtre.

La cloche est sonnée depuis plus d'une demi-heure et la présence de la brute avec moi dans cette salle de classe me rend d'humeur orageuse.

J'espère pouvoir partir bientôt.

L'enseignant nous relâchât à la fin de l'heure.  
Je me dirigeais vers la porte lorsque Tara m'agrippât le bras.

Tu t'en tireras pas si facilement.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne et enfonçai mes griffes dans la chair de sa main, arrachant à mon agresseur un cri de douleur semblable à ceux des petite filles.

Puis il crachat un juron et passa le pied de la porte.  
Je le suivit de loin.

Aïka m'attendais de l'autre côté du mur.  
Son visage démontrant son incompréhension.

Je lui montrai ma main et son visage s'éclaircit.

Je voit..

Elle avança d'un pas puis stoppa son geste. Une expression d'incertitude venait de remplacer celle d'incompréhension qui avait pris place sur son visage il y a à peine quelques instants.

Je tendis ma main vers elle.

À ta place j'éviterais. Qui sais ce que son sang peut contenir.

Elle saisit ma main et portât mes griffes à ses lèvres.

Je suis tellement faible que je serais prête à boire du sang de rat s'il le fallait.

Je souris, un peut. Il étais assez inhabituel de la voir si faible, en effet.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis, commença à lécher le sang de sur mes griffes.

Je baissai ma main.

Tu a besoin de plus peut-être ?

Non…sa vas, j'irai chasser cette nuit. Ils oublient toujours de fermer la fenêtre avant d'aller se coucher de toute façon…

J'aperçoit son corps vaciller légèrement et blêmir de plus belle.

Ça vas, te fatigue pas.

Je me penche et tire une courte dague de ma botte, puis je me redresse.

Je regarde Aïka. Si mystérieuse, si belle, si incomprise.

J'ouvre mon poignet sous les yeux de ma seule amie et lui tend mon bras.

Aller, bois avant que sa cicatrise.

Elle se baisse un peu, prend mon poignet dans ses mains minuscules et plonge ses crocs dans ma peau.

Un peu de sang coule sur le plancher.

Ma vision se trouble

Mais c'est toujours moins pire que la drogue.

Elle s'écarte un peu et me sourie timidement.

Ses lèvres son tachées de sang, mon sang.

J'accote mon dos contre le mur du corridor et m'écroule sur le sol.

Je vois … je ne vois plus.

Je crois que j'ai fermé les yeux mais je n'ai plus le control de mon corps.

Je ne sens plus rien, en fait si. Il n'y a que cette odeur, cette odeur qui domine et masque toute les autres. L'odeur du sang.

Je regarde désormais une clairière où deux amoureux se prélassent.

Une femme nue caresse le torse d'un homme aux allures imposantes.

Il y a toujours cette odeur obsédante.. mais d'où vient-elle ? Et pourquoi es ce que cette scène me répulse?

J'observe plus attentivement les détails de la scène tendis que mon esprit s'embrouille. L'odeur du sang devient trop pesant.

… je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre.. pas vous…

J'entends ces paroles distinctement. Ce mots furent dit par la dite dame.

Mais pourquoi..

Je vis soudain l'habit de l'homme souillée par le sang. Sa chevelure blanche baignait dans une marre rouge qui s'étendais sous son corps de minutes en minutes.

C'est alors que je pris conscience que moi même j'étais plutôt abîmé.

Mes vêtements de soies ressemblaient à des loques et ma peau lacérée paraissait presque verte.

Du sang.. il y avait du sang partout.. J'étais presque mort…

Nihten !

J'ouvre les yeux lentement.. péniblement.

Aïka se tient devant moi, à genoux,

Merde, je suis désolée, sérieusement…

C'est rien.. je vais bien

Je secoue ma tête tentant de remettre mes idées en place.

Il y a toujours cette odeur.

Je vois mon poignet.

J'en liche, lentement, le sang qui tarde à coaguler.

Je reçois un violent coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Aille ! non mais sa vas pas ?

Tu m'a fichu la trouille.

C'étais pas une raison de me frapper.

Non, en fait, ça, j'en avais juste envie. Tu bois du sang dans ma face, c'est traître.

Je m'appui sur le mur pour me remettre sur pied.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue et effleure ses lèvres , si rouges, si parfaites.

Elle sourie, semblât gênée pendant un court instant. Puis, Aïka m'attrapa le poignet et me tira à sa suite.

Où es ce qu'on vas ?

T'apprendre à te battre comme un homme.

D'accord Aïka-sensei

Pas de sensei.

D'accord Ai..

C'est mieu.

…sensei.

Je me mis à rire lorsqu'elle me poussât contre le mur.

Sensei, sensei, sensei, sensei !

Elle me plaquât, m'enfermant de ses bras contre la paroi. J'ai le sourire au lèvres. J'ai envi de rire.

Je me sens bien, tellement bien.

… Je t'aime Ai.. je t'aime.

réponse des reviews pour le chapitre 2

Nahi : merci nahi de toujours me lire. Et euh. Un chérubin, c'est qu'un enfant en bas âge, du moins, je crois o.O :S :$

Kakelle : merci bcp de ton soutiens, j'apprécie tes reviews, il me font continuer à écrire même lorsque je n'en ai pas envie car o moins, quelqu'un continu à me lire.

Alors voila, c'est peut-être mon dernier chapitre. C'est votre choix.

J'attendrai vos reviews.


	4. une nouvelle page

Hm.. eh.. heh ben.. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher o.o ;; je n'avais rien à faire, jme suis installée, j'ai écrit quelques lignes, et puis le reste à suivit. J'espère que vous aimerez bien. J'ai eu de la difficulté à décrire la scène de combat, ce n'est pas ma spécialisée, mais je crois que ceux qui prendront la peine de lire serons content. Tk, je l'espère

On n'échappe pas à son destin

Chapitre 4 : une nouvelle page

Nous sommes le 4 mars.

Moi et Ai nous tenons sur le toit de l'école.

Je regarde au loin une ambulance qui passe, signe de mort. Les voitures et les passants se pressent contre les vitrines des magasins dans une anarchie presque totale.

J'ai envie de rire.

Pour une fois, je sais que ce n'est pas moi.. Pas ma faute si cette personne est en danger.

Je suis plus calme qu'avant, mes gestes plus rapides, plus posés, plus fluides depuis que mon amie à commencer à m'entraîner

Nous restons ici après les cours, chaque soir, ensemble.

Mon corps se transforme lentement en une arme de destruction. Ai est impressionnante. Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut savoir tellement de choses, de techniques de combats, d'esquives, de clefs, de points faibles à utiliser contre n'importe quel ennemi mais dès que je tente d'aborder la question elle s'empresse de changer de sujet. J'imagine que c'est quelque chose de difficile à supporter pour elle.

Je sens un mouvement à ma droite, la pause est finie.

J'évite avec facilitée sa première attaque, bougeant simplement les épaules de façon à ce que le katana de bois qu'elle tien ne se fiche pas dans mon bras puis, je glisse mon propre sabre sous celui de mon amie, ouvrant une brèche dans sa garde et plante mon arme dans ses côtes.

Du moins c'est ce que j'aurais fait si au dernier moment elle ne s'était jetée au sol, m'emportant avec elle.

Nous roulons un instant, lutant pour garder le dessus l'un de l'autre puis, je m'esclaffe en voyant son air piteux.

Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

Rien.. La session est terminée, sinon tu vas manquer ton souper.. C'est bien que tu soupe maintenant heh.. Tu as grandit.

Je la regarde, étonné puis roule sur elle.

Quelque chose à me dire Mme ?

.. Tu as changé.. Vraiment.. bonne fête Nithen

Mon nom me fait l'effet d'un choc. C'est si rare qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom.

Elle me donne un bisou sur chaque joue.. Je dois être rouge… j'aimerais tellement l'embrasser.

Aïka se penche À mon oreille et murmure :

Désolée… Je suis sincèrement désolée.. je t'aime

J'ai à peine le temps de me rendre compte que ses griffes sont fichées dans ma nuque que je m'évanouis déjà, couché sur elle.

Elle s'était éclipsé le temps que je reprenne mes esprits et j'étais désormais étendu sur le dos, un goût étrange sur mes lèvres et un sentiment étrange étreignant mon cœur. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Je me relève, peut de temps s'est écouler depuis qu'elle est partie, je le sens..

Je devrais me dépêcher.. Aujourd'hui c'est ma fête.

Je saute et attrape une corde à linge pendant plus haut, d'une maison, un bloc appartement pour être plus précis, qui aurait pu être moderne il y a 20 ans, et me balancée pour me projeter plus haut, sur le toit de l'immeuble.

Les rues aujourd'hui sont trop encombrées. Je préfère sentir le vent s'engouffrer sous mes vêtements.

J'aimerais bien voir mon père aujourd'hui, je voudrais qu'il soit fier de son descendant. Mais je haïs ma mère.. Cette.. Femme qui m'as donné la vie et m'as laissé en pâturage à ces animaux d'hommes que l'on dit civilisés.

Je voudrais la détruire en ce jour pour être sur de ne jamais souffrir, de ne jamais exister.

Peut-être es ce un souhait égoïste de ma part mais cela ne me dérange pas.

Perdu dans mes pensées c'est à peine si je remarque que je suis sur le toit du building que j'habite toujours.

J'escalade sa façade pour la descendre jusqu'à la fenêtre de ma chambre puis, je m'engouffre dans notre appartement plus que luxueux.

J'ouvre la porte de cette pièce remplie de souvenirs du passé et me dirige vers la cuisine que je ne connaissais même pas il y a à peine quelques années.

Ma mère est assise à la table, jambes croisées, sourire forcé suspendu à ses lèvres.

Elle porte ce kimono qu'elle aime tant et ses cheveux sont relevés en une sorte de chignon retenu par la force seule d'un bâton de bois.

A son cou pend un pendentif, une sorte de bille transparente ou rose et mauve se mélange d'un étrange accord.

Ses lèvres son maquillé du même rouge éclatant qu'elle porte d'aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir et sa face ne démontre aucune ride, aucune trace du passage du temp.

Ses oreilles son normales.. Toutes rondes.. mais quelque chose cloche, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Mon père est assis en face d'elle, portant un complet bleu sombre contrastant étrangement avec les vêtements de sa compagne qui sont de couleurs éclatantes mais de style d'une autre époque.

Ses cheveux noirs sont raides et retenus par un bandeau. Je ne sais pas si lui il a les oreilles pointues, je ne les ai jamais vues.

Ses yeux, d'un bleu presque blanc est glacial et je tente de l'éviter le plus souvent possible de peur qu'ils m'emprisonnent dans un château de glace et de haine.

Je me tire une chaise et m'assis entre eux.

La servante apporte des plats.. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.. Et en fait, je m'en fou, je préfèrerais être loin d'ici.

Nous mangeons.

Aucun de nous trois parle.

Je dépose ma fourchette, m'incline, et me dirige vers ma chambre où des cadeaux m'attendent.

Un premier paquet est sobrement emballé dans du papier argenté.

Un autre n'est pas emballé du tout

Le dernier, une grosse boite, est enveloppé de papiers journaux.

J'ouvre la première, arrachant de mes griffes papier collant et emballage, et découvre son contenu.

De la soie.. De la soie blanche et bleue.. Qu'es ce que ?

Je prends le morceau de tissu et le tends devant moi.

Mais... c'est un haori ! Un haori en soie !

Des losanges bleus couvrent les épaules et une partie des manches.

Un autre haori suit, celui-la tout blanc. Il doit être porté en dessous.

Puis il y a un hamaka, tout blanc aussi, et une ceinture sur laquelle s'entrecroisent des lignes d'un bleu plus foncé et les mêmes losanges représentés sur les épaules.

Quand je prends le hamaka dans mes mains une petite boite tombe sur le plancher. Elle est bleue. Sur le dessus on peut voir une fille avec des cheveux bleu pâle. Ce doit être de la teinture.

Dans le fond de la boite se trouvent des souvêtements.. Des temps ancestraux.

Pas le comble du confort quand tu es habitué à des vêtements plus.. Normaux.

Je dépose le tout sur la nouvelle étagère que l'on a fait installer dans ma chambre puis m'assoit sur mon lit pour ouvrir le second paquet.

Sous le papier de soie blanc se trouve un objet, lourd, épais, brillant, coupant.

Le plus gros sabre que j'ai vu. Il est environ aussi long que la longueur de mes deux bras et aussi large que trois poings d'hommes mis côtes à côtes. La fin de la lame est recourbée, formant un croissant de lune délicat et sur le manche d'ivoire des arcs de cercles sont créés par de minuscules incrustations de pierres.

Sur la lame est incrusté ceci; cette arme appartient à l'enfant du temp.

Du tout s'émane une impression de puissance suffocante tandis que dans ma main, elle pèse autant qu'une plume balayée par le vent.

Je dépose l'arme sur mon lit avec mille précautions puis entreprends de défaire la dernière boite.

Son contenu semble anodin, qu'une pille de feuille, certaines jaunies par le temps, écrite d'une main distraite et pressée.

Mon regard accroche sur la première feuille de la pille ou je puis lire en rouge « contrat d'adoption ».

Contrat d'adoption

Nom de l'enfant : inconnu

Nouveau prénom : Nihten

Recueillis le : 11 mars, dans le sanctuaire Higurashi

Parents : inconnus

Adopté par : m. Maru et sa femme Kagura

Âge : environ une semaine

Autre : N'as pas été réclamé, aucun enfant perdu correspondant avec le physique de l'enfant

Accordé par le service d'adoption de la société des démons

On avait écrit sur la feuille suivante d'une écriture presque illisible l'équivalent d'une vie entière.

Jaken

Sesshoumaru m'a encore laissé pour aller voir cette saleté de gamine sans importance. Il devrait s'occuper de son domaine plus que de cette humaine.. C'est incompréhensible..

…..

….

….

Plusieurs lignes suivaient de cette écriture désastreuse remplis de tellement de faute que je n'arrivais qu'avec peine à déchiffrer.

Sesshoumaru.. Le nom de mon père..

Je devrais lire.. Plus tard.. Peut-être pourrais-je savoir.. Comprendre.

Bon.. alors réponse au 2 reviews que j'ai recu jusqu'a date pour le chapitre 3

Fauve Kezia : hey bah.. merci, je suis contente que tu lise heh

Sachiko : MERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRci bcp de ton soutien, c'est des reviews comme sa qui remontent le moral.

Sarifa : short review o.o mais bon, tant pis o moin je sas que tu lit toujours ce que je poste et sa me fait chaud au coeur. mci

Aller, tous à vous reviews.


	5. Miss Higurashi

Ah et ben coucou tout le monde qui me lit pas.  
C'est encore moi. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.  
Je le dédicace à Izu, salut puce et pupuce.  
Bonne lecture

* * *

**On n'échappe pas à son destin**  
Chapitre 5 : La nouvelle

Premier cour de l'année.  
Touts les étudiants de dernière ont reçus leurs programmes hier, moi y compris. J'ai eu un été.. Comment dire... ennuyant à souhait. Je l'ai passé à lire et à relire les pages jaunies que j'ai reçu à ma fête. J'ai ainsi appris à découvrir mon père et ma mère, leurs ennemis, leurs passe-temps. Pourtant il semble qu'il manque quelques pages car entre le moment ou j'apprends que Sesshoumaru vas rejoindre Rin et le moment où ils célèbrent la cérémonie du marquage il n'y a rien. Étrange me direz-vous ? C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit.

J'ai aussi appris que le demi-frère de mon père, Inuyasha, as eu deux enfants hanyos de la même femme, une certaine dénommée Kagome, nom plus que commun dans ce temps-ci. Les hanyos sont très différents l'un de l'autre à ce que j'ai pu en lire mais je n'en sais pas grand chose, je sais uniquement que le premier fut un fils portant le nom de Makimaru et le second une fille prénommée Izumi.  
De l'écrivain je ne connais que le nom et le dévouement qu'il porte à son maître car il rapporte tous les faits se rapprochant celui-ci avec une infinie précision et un orgueil mal caché.  
La cloche sonne.  
Je suis déjà assis à mon bureau tandis que les élèves parlent tout autour.  
La porte s'ouvre pour découvrir une grande silhouette. Une femme un peu en retard et visiblement gênée de sa maladresse en ce premier jour d'école.  
Puis j'entends un bruit étrange venant d'au-dessus de moi.  
Au-dessus ?  
Qu'est-ce que cette fille fait-là, perchée à la fenêtre du 4em, le vent s'engouffrant sous sa jupe?  
De plus en plus étrange.  
La fille saute du rebord où elle se tenait un moment au paravent et atterrie, accroupie, sur la chaise du bureau voisin au mien.  
Elle m'adresse un sourire puis sort ses livres de son sac jaune.  
Elle aussi à des cheveux blancs.. Mais ses oreilles… c'est quoi cette espèce de chat qui se tient sur deux pattes?  
Elle plisse le nez.  
-Quoi ?  
- Pas chat, chien, nigaud.  
- De quoi là ?  
- Oops.. Tu l'avais pas dit tout haut.. C'est sa ?  
Crissement de craie sur le tableau.  
Je me retourne vivement pour voir la femme en retard écrire la date au tableau puis son nom et enfin la matière qu'elle va nous apprendre cette année.

22 septembre  
Mme Belle-île  
Français

Ça commence bien, si elle écrit comme sa tout le reste de l'année je vais finir sourd.  
Mme Belle-île commence à prendre les présences. La majorité des gars, trop absorbés par la contemplation de la peau blanche et laiteuse de la nouvelle professeur oublient de dire leurs noms. Moi je réponds oui au premier appel. Pourtant au dirait que je l'ai dit trop fort pour le.. Chien à mes côtés.  
Elle a les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles d'où s'échappent un mince filet de sang et son visage semble aussi crispé que celui de notre locataire de droite ; un vieux monsieur tout ridé qui se refuse l'usage de l'Internet et de toute forme d'avancement technologique.  
- Higurashi Matoko Izumi  
- …  
- Higurashi Matoko Izumi  
- …  
- Es ce que l'un de vous sait si Miss Higurashi est présente ?  
La fille à ma droite lève sa main.  
- Oui ?  
- C'est moi Izumi.. Je peux aller aux toilettes Mme ? J'ai un peu mal à la tête vous voyez..  
Le sourire innocent de notre nouvelle enseignante se ratatine soudain.  
- Vous voulez-déjà commencer à sécher les cours à ce que je vois ? Miss Higurashi Matoko Izumi se croit plus forte, plus intelligente que les autres et croit qu'elle à tout les droits parce qu'elle à été adopté par la famille Higurashi à la naissance ? Fille ingrate, vous devriez avoir honte.  
Higurashi se tortille presque sur sa chaise tant le ton de Belle-île est élevé.  
- C'est que madame.. Vous voyez.. vous me faites mal aux oreilles et…  
- QUOI ? Vous OSEZ m'insulter de la sorte?  
- Ce n'est pas..  
- Ce n'est pas quoi ?  
J'attrape Higurashi Matoko Izumi. Son corps repose mou dans mes bras, inconscient. Ses doux cheveux si semblables aux miens sont désormais tâché de sang coagulé. Ses tympans sont en miettes.  
- Lâchez-la à la fin.  
- Mais madame, cette fille est évanouie, il faudrait aller la porter à l'infirmerie.  
- Personne ne me donne d'ordre.  
Je me dirigeai entre les bureaux vers l'institutrice puis bifurquai vers la porte avec, toujours, Higurashi dans les bras.  
- Ce n'est pas un ordre. C'est une nécessitée.  
La professeur ne le prend pas et tente de s'interposer entre moi et la porte mais je la repousse sans effort.  
- Si vous tenez à votre vie je vous dirais de ne pas nous chercher d'embrouilles, ni à moi, ni à Mme.  
Et je traversai la porte pour me rendre dans le corridor.  
L'infirmerie… non, cette fille à uniquement besoin de calme.. Et.. De se laver les cheveux... Le parc se sera bien.  
Je traverse les corridors à toute allure évitant d'un centième les étudiants tardifs qui traînent à travers l'école.  
Je la dépose sur un banc de bois. Je sais qu'elle est désormais réveillée car environ au milieu de ma poursuite j'ai senti son étreinte autours de mes épaules, elle n'a probablement jamais été aussi vite que ça.  
- Merci..  
- Tu devrais aller laver ça avant que quelqu'un le réalise.. Higurashi.. C'est sa ?  
- Higurashi Matoko Izumi. Higurashi c'est le nom de ma famille adoptive, j'aime pas trop l'employer.  
- Je comprends.  
- Tu peux m'appeler Izumi si tu veux, ou Izu. C'est plus chouette.  
- D'accord… Izu. Maintenant vas te laver les cheveux avant que sa s'imbibe.  
- Hai.

Higurashi.. Le temple Higurashi.. C'est.. Etrange, oui, étrange.

* * *

Bon eh ben j'espère que vous aurez apprécier ce chapitre.  
Réponses au reviews du chapitre 4  
Nahi : hm.. eh ben.. c'étais sa la suite  
Kakelle : merci de ton review et merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire quand même. 


End file.
